


Silent Noise

by Arietis



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 06:23:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3840376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arietis/pseuds/Arietis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Deaf!Marco AU. </p>
<p>*Title is work in progress*</p>
<p>*As is the rest of this story ;) *</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Noise

The front legs of a metal bar stool slam against the cool, wooden paneled floor as Jean Kirschtein changed from rocking lazily on the hind legs, to slumped over the coffee shop's old wooden counter. His arms rested themselves atop the surface, with his head following. The colossal overhead fan creaked just loud enough to drown out the twinkling of the front door. The radio behind him whispered pointless ads, and the shop was filled with pages turning, rustling, folding, and crinkling. The heels of his feet sporadically tapped against the metal legs of his chair, while the toes of feet occassionally made contact with the counter.  
Jean always needed to surround himself with some sort of noise, and he was in love with this job. However, today he was less than enthused to be there. It's been dreadfull slow. Most of who came in were there to sit and enjoy the environment, rather than purchasing anything. Understandable, yet still so boring.

  
He wasn't sure how long his head was down before he felt a light tapping on his arm. He lifted his head and before him was a boy, around his age, standing patiently. Short messy black hair, freckles, brown eyes, and a bit taller than him.  
Jean gave him a quick bored smile of acknowledgement, "How may I help you?"

  
The boy stared at Jean with no response.

  
" ? "

  
The boy grinned. He waved and then pointed to his chest before pointing to his lips and then his ear.

"I'm sorry?"

  
The boy's grin failed to vanish as he rolled his eyes. He hopped up onto the counter with both knees, and pointed out the drink he wanted.

  
Jean leaned back far in his chair in shock before he stood up, and followed the boy's point to the "Mint Mocha Frost" text of the menu. His gaze fell back to the boy's and Jean, for reasons unknown to even himself, broke out into a wide grin. The boy climbed down, and pointed to the biggest cup the shop offered.

  
"One large mint mocha frost. You got it. That will be...." Jean paused, and lifted his hand to sign a 4, then a 2, then 5. The boy's face lit up, and nodded, handing Jean the exact amount.

When Jean handed off the boy's drink, he was surprised to see that he lingered. He turned, quickly searching for a paper. He grabbed the pen off the counter, biting off the cap and wrote:

  
_What's your name?_

  
The boy held out his hand, asking for the paper and pen. He scribbled:

  
_My name Marco. Your name what?_

  
_Jean_.

  
Marco set his drink on the counter. He pointed to Jean, pointed to his own hand and raised it up. When Jean looked at him confused, Marco reached over the counter and gently grabbed Jean's bicep and lifted up his arm. Marco pointed to the "J" on the paper, and proceeded to sign "J". Marco nodded with a smile while pointing to Jean.

  
"Oh!" Jean raised his pinky finger and swooped it down and up like a J.

  
From there, Marco taught Jean the rest of the letters in his name. When Jean was sure he got it down he wrote:

  
_How do you sign your name?_

  
To which Marco responded the same way; slowly signing each letter until Jean remembered.

  
Marco glanced up at the clock and waved gently to get Jean's attention. He pointed at the clock, then to himself and the door. He shrugged with his arms up, wondering how to communicate, so he grabbed the pen again.

  
_I need leave. I come here tomorrow. You here tomorrow?_

  
Jean read it, raised his eyes to Marco's and nodded with a pleasant smile.

  
Marco picked up his drink and started walking backwards. He waved, pointed at Jean, with his pointer finger and middle finger together he wiped them down his chin and brough them in to make a fist with his hand.* His eyebrows were raised and he quickly winked before turning and leaving.

  
Jean was stunned into silence for a while after Marco left. He skimmed over his written conversation with Marco a few times. He consisitently broke into smal smiles and would practice signing his name and Marco's

  
"Marco."

**Author's Note:**

> * = The ASL sign for [cute](http://www.lifeprint.com/asl101/pages-signs/c/cute.htm)
> 
> I am only a beginner in Sign Language. Sign language is NOT a visual form of English. It's its own language, therefore, I may be incorrect about Marco's grammar (especially their communication via paper and pencil). If you see grammatical errors, please correct me!


End file.
